Malachite
"Malachite" is the fusion of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, who first appeared in the episode "Jail Break". After being fused for several months, she was finally defeated by Alexandrite during their battle in "Super Watermelon Island". Appearance Malachite is a massive fusion, nearly equal in size to Sugilite on all fours and Alexandrite on her back legs. She possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four eyes with light-teal irises and pointed teeth. Her first set of eyes function as eyebrows. Her eyes change shape based upon who is controlling her, with her eyes being small and catlike as Jasper and a larger, rounder shape as Lapis. Her wavy pale-green hair, styled in a star like Alexandrite's, is a short bob like Lapis', but wild and frizzy like Jasper's. Her skin is light sea-foam green with dark-teal stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined, similar to a Centaur. Her upper torso and arms are longer and more slender while her lower torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit, which is a deep-green and greenish-black stretched halter top, has a pattern like Lapis' suit with a neckline like Jasper's while its lower half is a greenish-black " uniform" similar to Jasper's with a V-neck "collar" that connects to form a Yellow Diamond insignia, serving as a waistband for her upper torso. History "Jail Break" Malachite makes her first brief appearance at the end of the episode "Jail Break" where Jasper, despite her belief that fusion is a cheap tactic used by weak Gems to make themselves stronger, "persuades" a distraught Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her after the Gem Warship's crash landing. Lapis' consciousness, revealing the fusion as a trap, soon restrains a startled Malachite in chains of water, dragging her to the bottom of the sea near Beach City to prevent Jasper from creating further destruction. This reveals that Jasper has more control over the fusion while Lapis retains control of her Hydrokinetic abilities. Many of the following episodes revolve around, but do not feature, Malachite herself, as the Crystal Gems are actively searching for her at the bottom of the sea. In the episode "Love Letters," it is revealed that Garnet regularly patrols the ocean without the other Crystal Gems in search of her. "Chille Tid" She makes her next major appearance in "Chille Tid" where Steven can enter the fusion's realm in his dreams and contact both Lapis and Jasper inside of Malachite. Once inside, he observes the incessant power struggle for control of their unstable fusion. Steven's interference allows Jasper to gain the upper hand temporarily before Lapis tugs it away from her, refusing his offer to help her. In the end, Lapis finally loses herself to the fusion, likely meaning that Malachite is finally herself -- clearly a different situation compared to the mental war between the two components up to this point. Because of their new bond, Malachite is no longer restrained to the ocean floor. Jasper and Lapis' fusion is still based on anger and mistrust, as Garnet mentioned, but it is no longer fueled by Lapis' fierce desire to keep Steven safe by imprisoning Jasper. This may be because Gems (especially in unstable fusions) will lose their individuality after being fused for too long, as seen when Sugilite went on a rampage after Garnet and Amethyst were fused for a long period and trapped themselves in a psychotic episode. However, Steven claims Lapis is still in control after his dream, so Malachite's current situation is unknown. "Super Watermelon Island" In "Super Watermelon Island", Malachite resurfaces in the waters of Mask Island. It appears that for some time now the Watermelon Stevens that have colonized the island have been performing regular sacrifices to Malachite. The chosen Watermelon Steven would have a star painted on their chest, a crown of roses places on their head, and then be taken to a seaside cliff where Malachite would swallow them. While Steven sleeps, his mind inhabits the body of a Watermelon Steven on Mask Island which is how he learns about Malachite. After informing them of Malachite being the cause of the recent tremors, the Crystal Gems quickly warp to Mask Island to fight Malachite. While the Crystal Gems fuse into Alexandrite to try and contain her, Lapis finally loses control of the fusion to Jasper, who then insists on fighting Alexandrite to "have some fun." During the fight, the Watermelon Stevens that took up residence on the island join in to make an opportunity for Alexandrite to land a final blow on her, separating her into Jasper and Lapis Lazuli once again. Relationships Crystal Gems Like Jasper and possibly Lapis, Malachite highly dislikes the Crystal Gems, who are seen as traitors to the Gem Homeworld. The whole reason for her being fused was to destroy them. Upon being fused, she prepared to fight them, but because of Lapis' will, she dragged and trapped herself with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean. As of Super Watermelon Island, she has more hatred for them when Jasper takes control of her; her feelings for the Crystal Gems might depend on who's in control of her. Steven Universe Little is known about Malachite's feelings towards Steven due to the little screen time she has been given. However, she may have a sense of protecting him because she told him to go when she emerged from the Malachite Realm, and she exiled herself to protect him from Jasper. She might not now because of Jasper taking control. As of Super Watermelon Island, it seems that Malachite's feelings for Steven might depend on who is in control of her. Watermelon Stevens By the time Steven learns of the Watermelons' community on Mask Island, Malachite has been destroying Watermelons offered by the community as sacrifices. Her reasons for destroying the Watermelon Stevens are likely driven by her feelings for Steven. Later, when the Watermelon Stevens attack Malachite, she finds them amusing, laughing and making a happy smile before they bring her to the ground, which angers her as they attempted to hold her down. Personality Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. However, because she is an unstable fusion held together with anger, their personalities are present rather than merging into a new one (much like how Alexandrite displayed the individual personalities of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl rather than merging into one). Once formed, she was shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she was able to overpower Jasper's. In "Chille Tid", Lapis is shown to be struggling to maintain her dominance over Jasper, it is also clear that if Lapis is distracted for the shortest period, Jasper can gain control. At the end of the episode, Malachite's personality starts to dominate and suppress Lapis' own, much in the same way Pearl was afraid it would happen to Amethyst and Garnet when fused into Sugilite for too long. It ends on a chilling note with Lapis refusing the name Lapis and proclaiming that they are Malachite now, indicating that Malachite's true personality is formed and is starting to take over. It is unknown if Jasper has also lost herself to the fusion. Abilities Malachite presumably possesses standard Gem abilities and traits Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: Being a fusion of Jasper, Malachite can summon her weapon: a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': Malachite inherits Lapis' power to manipulate water and liquid material. She has demonstrated she can form water into various constructs that she can control. She is shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. ** Matter State Manipulation: Malachite can change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. ** Flight: Malachite can use Lapis Lazuli’s water-wings to propel herself at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. * Spin Dash: Malachite can roll herself into a ball-like shape and propel herself at foes at great speeds. She has inherited this ability from Jasper. * Comet Charge: While airborne, Malachite can lunge at enemies with alarming speed and power. This attack is very powerful as shown when it knocks Alexandrite to the ground. Gemstone(s) Category:Genderless